clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pan Freezelandian Game Information
The Pan Freezelandian Game Information, or PFGI, is a Freezelandian video game content rating system established to help Freezelandian parents make informed decisions on purchasing video games via placing logos and symbols on game covers. It is currently in use in Margatian Freezeland and partially used in MAI. It was founded by the Interactive Software Federation of Free Republics (ISFFR) and officially came into use in April 2003, although not legally enforced until 2005. The PFGI self-regulation is composed by 5 age categories and 30 content descriptors to advise the age suitable to play and to describe the kind of game content included. History The release of 'violent' video games (depicting scary or horror details, such as Nightmare in The Closet and Drowning in the Sea) in the late 1990s worried Freezelandian parents on their chicks. In 2002, when Freezeland was formed, a meeting was called to decide on a rating system which could be used to identify the age suitable for certain games. Following the establishment of the Interactive Software Federation of Free Republics, along with the introduction of a film-based rating system, the Pan Freezelandian Game Information was established in April 2003. At first, it was not legally enforced by the government but highly encouraged. However, this received criticism and thus Prime Minister Will Whitefoot legally enforced the system in 2005. In 2007, a major revamp was conducted in which 22 new content descriptors were introduced for clearer classification of the game's content. In 2008, companies such as Snowtendo, who are family-friendly companies, also used this rating system on their box covers in other countries, including the USA. In 2009, the PFGI received praise for its work in helping parents make informed decisions for their chicks. After the fall of Freezeland, currently known as Olde Freezeland, in August 2010, most companies were confused on whether to place their rating systems or not. At the time, there existed two Freezelands, New Freezeland, a territory of Snowzerland, and MAI Freezeland, a territory of MAI. MAI Freezeland was announced to be the 'continuous of the original Freezeland' and said that game developers have to use the PFGI rating system in the territory. MAI also started using the system, although not legally enforcing it, in late August. Rating systems As the system is being revamped, there have been a number of rating systems in use. System A There are eight age categories in this system. Mainly in use for most games, side-by-side with System B and System C. A''': Adolescence. Suitable for adolescent chicks. Mainly educational games. '''3: General. Suitable for the general audience, may contain harmful parts. 8': Penguins +8. Contains little cartoon violence and weird accent-based language (e.g., Yo!, Ya?, Wot!) '''T-': Penguins +13. Contain some cartoon violence and minimal use of language. '''T+: Penguins +15. Contains mild violence, more use of language and themes. 17: Restricted to penguins +17. Contains mild violence, some use of language (e.g., crud, dang, ect ect) and themes. 18: Restricted to penguins +18. Contains war themes, use of language and much more. P''': Restricted to penguins +20. Contains propaganda themes, like Khanzem. System B There are twelve age categories in this system. '''0: Rating Pending. Rating to be confirmed by the board. S''': Safe. Suitable for all ages, targeted towards toddlers. Mainly educational games. '''G: General. Suitable for the general audience. 8+: 8+. Contains little cartoon violence and weird accent-based language. 10+: 10+. More cartoon violence and war references. W': Wumbo. Games that are ''way too long. '''X: Xylophone. Contains ... music? 0+: I think something's wrong. Trivia *It is a parody of PEGI. Category:Groups Category:Companies